my angel
by vampire4life123
Summary: edward left bella in the forest eric found her there they have been toghether for three  years he changed her into a nightwalker vampire, one night the cullens walk in and thats were the drama begins read in review or i wont update i promise
1. Chapter 1

Lol my first sorry yay well on this account I thought I should write a story Yay

Bella's pov

'I'm leaving you. You are a ugly plain girl and why would I want you' Edward said .

' what did you just say to me I'm not some ugly little girl' I told him.

' well I think you are so I'm gone' Edward said and started running in the other way.

' you coward you think you can just one away from me you well pay for this believe me' I screamed.

Well that was three years ago I was found in the forest by Eric Northman he is a real hardcore vampire. One that rise's out of his coffin at sun set.

He has shoulder length blond hair . Blue eyes that you could just melt in to. He is very muscular . I love him with all my heart he changed me into one of him. Making me his child his and his mate forever. I was also Pam's sister his other child. But when we first started seeing each other Pam thought her master was going soft.

But now we are best friends and sisters. We are living together with Eric. Currently I'm sitting on eric's lap, at fangtasie . We were watching the humans throw them selves' at the feet of vampires.

When the Cullen's waltz right thru the door like they owned. The place.

End here.

So it's a cliffy tell me what you think and a review ~ flo breezy


	2. drama manie

Thank you so much for the reviews and fave's and alerts love you guys so here's a nother chapter yay I know your dancing rite know !).

Bella's pov.

I'm still sitting one Eric's lap. While the Cullen's called for a table. ' Bella why don't you go in wait on them' spoke Pam.

' I should so they can see what I'm doing now' I giggled out. I stood up from Eric's lap . And gave him a kiss on the lips.

I walked over to the Cullen's to take there order. ' what can I get you today' I said . a lot of the fangbangers gasped because now days wearily toke orders . Because Eric didn't want people thinking that he didn't or couldn't take care of me.

' yeah we want five bottle's of true blood' Alice said. that's when I noticed that jasper was not there.

' sure but I'm hurt that you did not remember me did I mean so little to you?'.

Then I quickly walked away I know that I looked different know but really they should know its me.

My lips are fuller a dark crimson. I have curves in all the right places. My hair come's down to the bottom of my but, and my eyes are now a sparkly blue.

I went and warmed up five bottles of true blood, and got five cups with eye's incase they wanted them cold.

' your Isabella swan' Alice said.

' no I'm Isabella Northman' I told her icily . I turned my head towards Eric he has a smirk on his face.

' what you got married this young how could you do that to me I love you' said Edward. He was and is still full as crap.

' yeah you sure do have a funny way of telling me you love me and I know Eric will never ever leave me I'm his and he's mine and I wound never leave him for you . You are a lying piece of trash. Who cares about no one but your self so you really call your self a man you are nothing but a coward and nothing more so you can get out me and my husbands bar humph get out and never come back do you under stand me.' I all but screamed at them. Thin the ran away with there tails between there legs like a bunch of dogs and cowards and that what the are.

THE END.

SO I will update soon keep the love coming so review fave an d alert and I will update today.


	3. A baby

New chapter yay I know your happy thanks for all the favorites, alerts and reviews love you at the end of the story I will give you all lolly pops yay.

Bella pov

I have a power not many night walkers have one.

I can see the future change it, I can see the past, and I can stop time.

My other two gifts are that I can tell if you're lying to me and teleport.

I have a friend named Erica she has a power to she can have a baby even thou vampire's cant see can make vampire's have one too I'm going to ask her for one.

I always wanted one but then I met Eric he was handsome and charming we fell in. love at once it wasn't like Edward. Eric didn't tell me what to do all the time or who I couldn't hang out with.

We went out for two years then he asked me to me marry him and I said yes then he changed me in to a vampire and we started our forever together.

I love him and I want a family. So we decide the we would ask for a baby from Erica.

The baby would be born a vampire buy it would age just like. A human baby. The baby likely to have powers I hope so.

Right now me and Eric are in are silver 300 we are on our way to Erica's .

For her to allow me to have a baby.

We knocked on the door Erica stepped out she is around 5'3 feet she has shoulder length blond hair she also has bangs. Her eyes are a deep forest green . She is truly beautiful. 'Erica will you give us the power to have a baby' I Eric asked her.

'sure come in' she said . I walked thru the door and, she put her hand on my stomach. And said I give you the power out of this stomach a baby shall be born.

We thanked her in and left to go make a baby.

The end

I hope you like please review all make a extra long chapter .


	4. thanks

I haven't update in I while no one reviewed so this is just going to be a thanks too some people if you see your name then thank you and if you want to see your name fave review alert

Author date added

NativeMoon95 2010-07-29 . chapter 2

OKay so like this story wish it was longetr though but still kinda cool.

Puckleberry Forever 2010-07-29 . chapter 1

I Like This StoryPlease Update xxx

VanityFxck123 2010-07-28 . chapter 1

UPDATE!

Now I got this off my account thanks to every one love you

**Author **

**Date Added **

ace1014

07-31-2010

Beertjes

07-28-2010

BloodChilde

07-29-2010

cosmoGirl666

07-29-2010

Jaspers temptress

07-28-2010

JillyBeanX-o-X

07-30-2010

LadySaphire

08-01-2010

loveschief

08-07-2010

Puckleberry Forever

07-29-2010

symmasters

08-01-2010

TwilightGurl24

07-29-2010

vikinglass25

07-28-2010

..xxx

07-29-2010

crazytwilightbandkid

07-29-2010

Des Immortales

07-29-2010

Emmetts-Embers01

07-28-2010

JillyBeanX-o-X

07-30-2010

stacypotterblack

07-30-2010

VanityFxck123

07-28-2010


	5. good news! bad crowd

Im so sorry for not updating but heres a chapter its just goining to be a short one but I will update really soon ok luv ya 3

Once we got home we made sweet love so we could have a baby not rough love but sweet so the baby could be sweet.

We went to sleep after when I woke up .I felt something weird and gushy in my stomach. It is a baby im so happy to finally be having a baby I never thought it would happen. Now that I'm a vampire. Me and eric would get to be parents soon. Erica said that it would only take three months for the baby to be born.

Me and Eric hope that we have twin girls I n a few weeks we be able to tell the sex of the baby. I leaned over eric and gave him a peck on the cheek awake. He did not wake up. I stood up and screamed ' were having a baby Eric'.

He stuttered awake 'oh my god Bella it worked were having a baby im so happy' he spun me around. ' we have to get a shower and get dressed so we can open up true blood' I told him.

After we were done showing and getting dressed. I was wearing a denim mini skirt and purple leggings. With a purple shirt with a silver flower up it and silver hoop earrings with little purple flats my hair is in soft curls.

Eric is wearing black jeans and a purple polo shirt with high-tops. We got in the car and made are way to true blood it was night time so customers would be lining up to come in.

Once we got there we went thru the back door to the front room to make sure everything was set up and in place. The usual fangbangers were already there and the workers. We opened the doors let some people in and then the bouncers would have to let the rest in as some leave so it wont get overcrowded eric went to go sit in his chair.

I followed him and sat on his lap he was deep and thought. I played with is hair like a little kid on his lap. Once again the Cullen's come and just to be little annoying pest. I waltz to there table like I own the place because I do.

' what do you want Cullen's' I spat. I feel arms snake around my waist and I immediately feel comfortable its Eric he makes me feel better.

' we just wanted to talk to you. Edward still loves you and we know you don't love Eric.' Alice said/.

' oh really Alice that's true if Edward loves me so much why were you fucking him so hard last night' I asked her.

' that's not what were talking about were talking about you and Edward' she said. ' what you don't love jasper any more you selfish bitch' I told her then I smacked her.

That s this chapter so review tell me how it is luv yo it's a cliffy what will happen hey I don't even know so review and give me a idea.


	6. im so sorrrrry

im so soryy for not updating update is coming soon but my computers broke so just wait ok stick with me please


End file.
